Years Later
by maxlovestea
Summary: Max and Fang are now in their twenties and settling down, what will happen to them? Will their be a child? An attack? Will they live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Maximum Ride Fan Fiction

I walked down the hall to the living room with a big yawn, my light, almost could be blonde but isn't that light, brown hair was draped over my shoulders, in my eyes and a complete mess. My brown eyes scanned the floor, the smooth, cold hard wood floor. I was still in my pajamas, the bottoms consisting of a pair of Fang's Transformers Bumblebee pants and my black tank top, with my brown wings pulled in against my back on the outside of my shirt that when opened up had a wing span of 14 feet.

When I entered the family room, which was tied in with the kitchen being against the wall, and me starring into the family room I looked over to see fang at the stove. I walked over, smelling something pretty tasty and looked over his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him under his to see him cooking eggs. I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder since he was shirtless and wore black and white plaid pajama pants and I stood on my tiptoes as I watched him cook the eggs, he was making scrambled eggs.

"Morning Max," Fang said to me with a small smile playing on his lips. Fang had black, longish hair that dropped around his face and a little near his eyes. He had dark brown eyes and black wings, which I was pressed, up against and felt his soft feathers against my open chest and arms.

"Mmm, morning Fang," I yawned softly and snuggled into him a little.

He placed a hand on my left one and touched the ring on my ring finger with his and laced his fingers into mine. "Did you sleep well dear?" He asked me with a little smile still on his face.

"Mmmmhmm," I said with a nod. Fang and I had been married for two months now and were in our mid twenties, lived together and occasionally called the other flock members to see how they were doing. We owned a house in Missouri out in the Ozarks in the woods where no one would drop in on us or try selling us anything. The world had already been saved, humans were no longer in danger of there being an end of the world and we could relax without anyone coming and trying to kill us.

Fang pushed the spatula under the heap of scrambled eggs in the frying pan and plopped them onto a plate, it was a lot of scrambled eggs, which was good cause we burned calories fast and I liked food. He nudged me lightly to let go of him and he walked over to the kitchen table when I did and placed the large plate down and got out two paper plates and set them at two seating spots. I opened the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk and a jar of strawberry jelly and placed the jar on the table.

I took the gallon of milk over to the counter and took out two glasses from a cupboard above it and placed them down then poured the milk into the glasses. I put the milk away and carried the glasses to the table as fang came over with a knife for the jelly and two forks, one for each of us. I sat down and took some eggs off the large plate and then opened the jelly and plopped some of it on to my eggs. And don't dare say it's gross if you've never tried it.

"Eggs are great love," I said with a small giggle as I shoveled a fork full into my mouth and he laughed at me.

"Don't eat to fast Hun, don't want you to get a tummy ache." He reached over and took my left hand with his right hand and gave it a light squeeze and began eating his eggs. His thumb rubbed my palm and it tickled ever so slightly which made me blush.

After finishing up breakfast and doing the dishes and I went over and took a seat on the couch next to fang who pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. I wiggled around a little, giggling.

"Fang, we need to talk," I said with a soft smile and he nodded to me.

"What's up?" he asked me with a small smile playing on his lips as he kept kissing my neck, teasing me.

"I was wondering… w-when do you want to, ya know, have kids?" I was blushing and nervous at my question.

Fang stopped kissing my neck and let his lips rest there. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it was making me fell all tingly. We never talked about having kids before and just dropping the ball like that I don't know how it made him feel. I gently took his hand and gave it a little squeeze before he kissed my jaw line up by my ear and took his mouth away from my skin.

"Well…" he began to speak, "it doesn't seem like a bad idea and it might be nice seeing you pregnant and holding our first child." He smiled a little and I let out a sigh of relief and kissed his nose.

"Good, you had me scared there for a second that I shouldn't have said that," I said softly and slumped down with my head against his shoulder and my eyes closed. I was glad I hadn't freaked him out by asking about kids, actually scratch that, I was excited.

Fang actually wanted to have kids and I couldn't help feeling overwhelmed with joy about that. I wanted to start making a family with him, I mean, Id been in love with him basically since we were 14, and here I am now, 22 and married to him. I don't know how anything could get any better.

It felt like forever till my eyes opened and I was looking up at the side of Fangs face and smiled a little. I sat up a little and kissed his cheek softly and his arms were automatically squeezing me, his eyes opening sleepily and he smiled at me sleepily.

"Thought you could get away?" he laughed softly.

I shook my head, "nope, not in a million years," I said with a smile on my face.

"Good!" he exclaimed and began tickling him, sitting on top of me now on the couch and making me laugh like crazy. My cheeks grew red and I began coughing and he realized it was time to stop. His hands came to rest on my sides and he leaned down and kissed my nose. "Sorry love, just wanted to ruff around a little," he chuckled and got off of me allowing me to stand up.

"Yeah well," I thought for a second, "be careful when I become pregnant," I said softly I just needed something to say.

"I'll protect that belly with all my life Madame," he bowed to me with a smile, making me laugh softly.

I took his hand and he stood up straight and I kissed his lips softly and he kissed back just as soft. "Love you Fangy," I giggled a little and watched a little smile creep onto his face.

"I love you too Maxie," he said gently and wrapped his arms around me, wings and all, making me pull them in tighter and I wrapped my arms around him lovingly, closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

((CAUTION: Rated M for sexual sex)

(also a short chapter)

Fang picked me up and carried me to our room and laid me on the bed gently. I curled up still keeping my eyes closed and pulled a pillow to my chest, shivering a little. The sheets felt ice cold on my skin and I wanted to just crawl under them and go back to sleep. I felt my pants being wiggled off me and began squirming around.

"No, no, no, I'm cold, leave my pants alone Fang," but he pulled them off me and I curled up, pulling my knees close to my stomach and chest. I felt my pillow being ripped away from my arms and flailed a little, shivering. "Fang! I'm cold!" I exclaimed as he pulled my tank top off me and kissed my lips softly.

"Shhh," he then un clipped my bra and my face turned red and I opened my eyes.

"F-Fang…." I tried to talk but he put his fingers to my lips to quiet me.

"It's time for us to try…" he said to me with a soft smile and slowly slipped my panties off me, my face turning red but I only nodded. He took off his own pants then and boxers, my face turning bright red now and I buried my face in a pillow shyly.

He laid down next to me and pulled me on top of him, kissing me deeply before pressing his cock against my opening before then gently sliding it into me and stretching my insides out a little.I moaned lightly as fang rubbed the spot between my wings as he thrusted into me gently. His large, erected cock pushing itself into me a little deeper, hitting my g-spot. I felt my face redden and my back arch, a few feathers covered the bed and floor as I flapped them slightly to fold them in tighter afterwards as I later pressed on top of Fang.

His hands went up my body, rubbing my breasts and groping them a bit. He sent shivers down my spine as then a smile slowly crept onto his face. "Max, you feel so gooood," he moaned out the word 'good' and thrusted deeper into me causing me to moan and my wings to twitch.

"Mmm, Fang, y-you're s-so strong... a-and good at this," I moaned out as my breath was shaky. I had my hands on his chest and was running my fingernails around making him shiver with pleasure. How was it we were so good at this yet we were both new to this?

"M-Max, I'm close to... to cumming," he said with a little smile and shaky breath as I think we were both getting tired and would need to eat ALOT after this.

I nodded my head and pressed a smile to my face. "G-Go ahead… ahh… I think… I'm gonna cum tooo..." My voice was shaky as I spoke to him. I then press my lips to his and I could feel the cum shooting into me and filling my insides.

Right as he cummed I felt my own begin to drain out of me over his cock and down it, my face turning red and I pressed my face into his shoulder. I took deep breaths, running out of air almost in my two lungs and soon id have three if you know what I'm saying.

He brought my face up to his and kissed me again right as I felt some more cum shoot into me, my thighs jerking a little as my nerves went crazy. Moaning into the kiss and starring into his eyes, I put my hands on the side of Fangs face. He ran his hands up and down my side and held me close. His hands were warm and I began feeling extremely exhausted. My fingers relaxed and my body felt limp and my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up in bed with a yawn and rubbed at my eyes and looked down at myself. My eyes widened and I pulled the blanket over myself to see myself completely nude. I looked around the room not seeing any sign of Fang and quickly jumped out of bed, pulled on all my clothes and went to the bathroom. My hair was a complete mess, I picked up the brush and started brushing it, squeeking every time my hair got pulled by a knot in the brush.

After my hair was brushed and looking pretty decent I looked around the room to see brown and black feathers on the bed and floor. I sighed a little and shook my head. I headed out of the bedroom and walked down the hall and looked to see Fang on the couch and walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out an apple and a .

"Feeling rested love?" I heard fang ask me and I nodded then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, but now I'm starving," I shut the fridge and bit into the apple as fang headed over to me, put his finger under the soda can tab and opened it for me. I smiled a little and took a sip then held it up to his lips and he took a small sip before letting me have it back. I bit into my apple again and then leaned forward, putting my weight on Fang and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I would think, you've been asleep for two days, you seemed really warn out from the other night. Did you take a pregnancy test? After you do that we can go get dinner," he smiled a little and snuggled me before realeasing me. "There's some in the bathroom cause I went and bought you some while you were asleep," he snickered softly.

I nodded and headed the bed room and then into the bathroom. I looked at the sink counter and then over on top of the toilet was a box of 'First Response' pregnancy tests. I opened the box, took one out and looked at the back of it, reading the directions on how to do this. I wiggled my pants and underwear down, held my breath and struck it in, left it there for a moment then pulled it out and checked it. It had a plus… a plus… so… a plus?

My eyes widened for a second when I realized it and shrieked a little, pulling up my pants and ran out of the bathroom, Fang had been running down the hall to check on me and I tackled him to the ground with a hug. His arms quickly wrapped around me and he stared into my eyes. I looked at him and then kissed him deeply and he hesitated for a second in shock before kissing back.

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed excitingly and his eyes widened and he hugged me tighter.

"That's great!" he yelled happily and sat up then stood up, setting me on his feet. "Better be careful now. Don't want anything to happen," he kissed my forehead and I smiled a little.

I nodded and took his hand gently and he pat my head. "Well I better go get dressed, your still taking me out for dinner right?" I asked with a smile and he nodded. I ran to our room and dug through the drawer before pulling out a pair of gray skinny jeans, and a red long sleeve shirt, I threw them on, fixed my hair and headed out to him, he was already dressed in some black ones and his black jacket.

We headed outside, our home was a one story home with a basement, trees all around it and a small stone path from the house to the drive way. We got in the truck, a silver four door ford. I buckled up and turned on the radio letting some tunes play and looked at Fang as he buckled up and then pulled out and drove out of the woods and to the road, heading towards Spring Field and Brandson.

He drove me down to the docs and gave me a jacket from the back seat of the car that was long sleeves since it was only fall. We took a seat outside by the water and I watched out at the geese, carps, and turtles with a smile. The waiter came over and asked us both what we would like to drink, we both ordered a and the waiter left us before shortly coming back with our drinks to take our order.

"Uh… I'll have…. The Pier 27 please," I smiled softly at our waiter then looked at Fang.

"I'll take the R.I.P Ribs, the full rack please," Fang would say politely and look over at me.

I smiled and giggled a little, the waiter would write down our orders and leave our table. I looked out over the railing to stare at the wildlife and sighed peacefully. I could feel Fangs eyes watching me from across the table but I didn't make eye contact with him, not just yet. After a minute I turned my head and looked at him, giving a soft smile then picked up my glass and placing my lips on the straw I sipped up some Dr. Pepper.

As we waited for our food to come out I was standing over by a side of the dock, checking out the shirts they had. They had really thin tank tops I had a hard time imagining myself in but would be nice to wear around the house, no one would see me really since we lived in the woods. There was a little dirt road that came out to our house and it was a legal house to own, still get mail and all that good junk but the woods were just kinda all around our house, and where the property ends theres barb wire which I usually forget about since it blends in a bit.

I pulled out a long white sleeve shirt to look at, this one, I kinda liked. On the front it had a pirate ship and said 'Yo Ho Ho' I then turned it around to look at the back and laughed softly. Fang heard me and walked over to see what I was laughing at and laughed as well. On the back it said 'It's a pirates life for me' I looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I like this shirt," I said softly and sweetly.

"I do too," he said and began looking through the sizes, he pulled out a medium and a large, smiling. "Were getting these love, I think they're cute," he said softly and I giggled a bit and nodded.

"Okay," I responded and watched him walk up to a lady who was standing at a podium and talk to her, she nodded as he talked, he then handed her some cash and came back to me, took my hand and took me back to the table.

I sat down across from him and smiled a little right as the waiter came out and placed to plates infront of us. My sandwich was on long bread, the meat was ground beef and Italian sausage mix with cheese and something they called spicy dabloon sauce and waffle fries and tator tots with sweet and regular potato on the side.

Fangs was a full thing of ribs with a side of cole slaw and I blinked a few times, he was really gonna eat a whole rack of ribs. He smiled at me before ripping a bone off and ripping the meat off with his teeth and getting it on his face around his mouth.

I laughed a little and began eating mine along with dipping the fries in ketchup and eating them one at a time. Taking a sip of my soda and after a while I'd look up at him and see him finished with half the rack when I still had half a sandwich left. Fang looked at me and smiled, sauce pretty much all around his mouth and we both laughed.

"Enjoying your meal?," he asked me with a smirk.

I nodded and went back to eating more of it till I finished and then threw some fries out to the geese. Sitting back, I'd look at him, his face clean now and he was smiling at me seeing me be finished now.

"Ready to head home?," he asked as I nodded and slid out of my seat. Right as I did I heard his phone ring and looked over to him, blinking. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He said and there was a moment of silence as I guess the other person was speaking to him. "Oh Jeb, were just leaving the dock restruant…" He trailed off a bit. There was a few more moments of silence. "I see… well," he grabbed my hand with his free one and we began walking out to the car, "Well head home right away, thankyou, goodbye." He hung the phone up and walked around the car, getting in and buckling up as I did as well. He hung the shirts up he bought for us in the back on one of the hooks and began driving, on the highway then to the backroads to our home.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched him as we drove home, a little worried. "Fang, what's wrong, what's going on?" He shook his head a bit with a sigh and placed a hand on my head.

"Jeb said theres been a new threat out, homes and towns and cities have already been hit by it. Some kind of wave of destruction is what the government calls it but its some kind of metallic flying object in the sky, no ones seen it really so theres no explanation to the public, but theyre like drones. It makes it look like lightning hitting when they strike down at the earth so its like a huge storm covering the nation," hed sigh, shaking his head "Jeb said to get home right away, he didn't say anything else, so I purprose when it does come over our home, we fly up and see how many there are and destroy them. I think we can do it." He flashed a smile at me and patted my head before putting his hand back on the wheel and pulling into the driveway.

"Alright," I smiled a bit and nodded. I opened the truck door and slid out, heading to the door and unlocking it, entering and Fang followed in and I shut the door behind him. "I noticed you didn't tell Jeb…"

"I don't want him to worry after what he told me, he seemed worried about us enough, he doesn't need to worry about another one as well."

I nodded in agreement and yawned softly. I stretched my arms upwards, making my back pop and my wings push out against my shirt before I sliped them out when taking my jacket off. "Where did he say it last happened?"

" 'Round the west coast so its going west to east, its moving some what slow and shows up, starting at any random moment. Itll be dangerous to go up in it and so to destroy them it wont take just brute strength, we need some weapons and maybe a plan."

"Sounds like a good idea, I know we got the machetes in the garage, we could sharpen them up. Im sure they're metal since theyre drones so…. " I shrugged slightly with a sigh before snapping my fingers. "The baseball bats too, we need to put straps on the machete holster so then we can wear those on our backs and switch them out with the bats."  
Fang clapped his hands, chuckeling. "Good ideas, your still a great leader. Shall we call the rest of the flock? Get some more help with this and then well travel to the next spot where the drones are gonna attack." I simled and nodded a bit.

"That'll probably be in a few months though the next attack by the time we figure out where it's going to be after we find the pattern or something like that." I began walking to the phone, picking it up and dialing down Gazzy and Angels number, They staid with Iggy and Ella who was in her early twenties and married to Iggy, she was two years younger then him so that would be why. Nudge was a year behind her and now just old enough to drink, Gazzy and Angel cant though, Gazzy is 19 and Angel is 17, if you do the math and count up, you find me, Fang and Iggy are 24 and Emma is 22 and Nudge is 21. I dialed their number, waiting a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Ello, Gazzy? That you bud?"

"Yep, what is it Max," another voice chimed in, "What?! That's Max, I wanna talk to her toooo."

I laughed softly, it was Angel, "Gazzy go get Iggy, I need to talk to him cause we have a new mission."

"Mission?" He exclaimed the question, excitement in his voice. "Ill go get him right away." There was then the sound of feet quickly hitting the floor and the name Iggy being shouted multiple times, telling me Gazzy was hurrying to him.

"Max, whats going on? Why is Gazzy so excited?" Iggy said once he got the phone.

"We have a mission me and Fang are assigning for us. We got word from Jeb about some freak drone thing going on so were gonna stop it once we find out the next place they're gonna be attacking. I suggest finding some what of a sharp weapon and baseball bats, wood onces, they cant be made out of metal, or atleast have to have a rubber handle since these things shoot stuff like lightning."

"Hm… alright… I think I can find some or buy us some. Ill make sure Emmas home safe and the dogs a-," he was cut off.

"Who you calling a dog?! I am an intelligent being!" Total could be heard, jumping up and down on the floor and shouting at Iggy. I began laughing as I heard them start arguing before the phone was taken by Angel.

"Max when do you want us to meet up with you and Fang?" Her soft voice came from the other side of the phone. Her voice was much more mature now then it was when she was 8.

"Two months from now would be good, Ill see you then, but until then, be safe and Ill talk to you later."

"Bye Max." She said cheerfully and hung up.


End file.
